Desiciones
by Kry21
Summary: Un no, en lugar de un sí; arriba en vez de abajo; izquierda en lugar de derecha; mañana en vez de hoy... una mala desición y se drestruyen vidas. Aquí está un ejemplo. AU. OOC.


**Desiciones.**

_En la naturaleza, no hay castigos ni premios, sólo consecuencias._

_Sabiduría China_

* * *

><p>Jamás había sentido esa clase de miedo. Por supuesto que temía que el avión cayera, que la bolsa de valores colapsara, que empezara a quedarme calvo o que un Tsunami (ahora que parecía que estaban de moda) se llevara mi casa. Pero el miedo al que me refería era más visceral. Era de esos que te comen las entrañas, te cierra la garganta y tiemblas de desesperación e impotencia. Ese miedo que te da cuando sietes que puedes perder a quien sabes es la razón por la que respiras, caminas y sueñas.<p>

Sabía que no debía de preocuparme, ella misma me lo había asegurado una y otra vez durante la última noche que pasamos juntos, pero no podía dejar de pensar, que por muy mínima que fuera, existía la posibilidad que se encontrara con él. Ese que había sido el dueño de sus suspiros y de su corazón por mucho tiempo antes de que él mismo lo rompiera y me dejara, por accidente, la tarea de unirlo.

Aún recordaba esa noche. El cielo estaba despejado y una que otra estrella se dejaba ver por el cielo de Londres. Él estaba de fiesta pues se acaba de casar con la mujer que sus ratos libres los pasaba en mis brazos, con la mujer que yo creía era lo único bueno que me había dado la vida y me hacía ser una mejor persona, ya que, por absurdo e ilógico que suene, fue a _ella _a la que por primera vez compre flores, escribí cartas y regalé joyas.

No sé describir el sentimiento que me envolvió cuando me dijo que lo nuestro había terminado, que yo solo había sido un desliz, un _algo_ que le hacía vivir esa adrenalina del amor clandestino. Que lo nuestro no podía ser porque éramos diferentes y que por eso lo elegía a él. Recuerdo que le grité, la llamé de todo y enrojecí mis nudillos al golpearlos contra la pared. _Ella_ se fue sin mirar a tras, sin derramar una lagrima o por lo menos decir lo siento. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de _ella_, destruí mi apartamento: rompí lámparas, platos, sillas… No tenía nada, la última esperanza de ser feliz me había dejado por mi eterno y declarado enemigo, y aunque _ella_ se arrepintiera al final y decidera regresar, mi orgullo impediría aceptarla.

El licor fue mi única compañía después. El día de su enlace, hice la maleta decidido a dejar todo. Tomé solo una muda de ropa, unos cuantos libros, dinero, credenciales y papeles importantes. De camino al aeropuerto, me detuve en un licorería y antes de llegar estaba ebrio hasta las cejas, razón por la que no me permitieron subir al avión y me desparrame sin cuidado en las sillas de la sala de espera.

Tampoco recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve allí tirado, fue su suave: ¡Oh dios mío!, el que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos para poder enfocarla. Lo que vi me indicó que no estaba mejor que yo. Su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal, su cara estaba blanca, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Vestía unos pantalones de deporte y un suéter demasiado grande.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espete.

-Nada- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿a regodearte en mi miseria?- debía de desquitarme con alguien y si el desino o quien fuera me había mandado a su mejor amiga… ¿Quién era yo para contenerme?

-¡No todo gira a tú alrededor!-exclamó furiosa.-Y para tu información estoy esperando mi vuelo.

-¿A dónde te vas?-pregunté curioso y un poco más sobrio. Me esperaba una respuesta estilo: A ti que te importa, vete al demonio, no te interesa. Estaba preparado para una lucha verbal, nunca pensé que respondería

-Espero que muy lejos- y que se pusiera a llorar.

Tal vez fuero sus lagrimas y el hecho de que se rompiera frente a mí, ya que después de un instante me encontré sentado a su lado. No esperaba, tampoco, que se aferrara a mis brazos y que empapara mi camisa, mucho menos que entre sollozos me contara su pena. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de ese estúpido que se había casado con _ella_, que hacía tres semanas le había entregado su virginidad, que había sido sin proponérselo, que solo paso y que algo dentro de ella había pensado que dejaría a su novia cancelaria la boda y se quedaría a su lado. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Me contó cómo había tenido que sonreír y fingir alegría mientras acompañaba a la novia probarse el vestido, elegir el pastel y la ropa para la Luna de Miel.

Me dijo, también, que ese día por fin había llegado a su límite, que se había salido de la iglesia luego del "Si Quiero" por parte de él y que había decidido huir pues no soportaba más dolor e indiferencia.

Luego de su monólogo, y tal vez por reciprocidad, me confesé. Le conté todo, desde cómo nos habíamos conocido, los momentos que pasamos, las noches, los besos y abrazos robados. Relaté nuestro fin y me desahogué con ella.

Aún después de tantos años no entiendo qué fue lo que me hizo tenderle la mano y abordar el mismo avión que ella.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos separamos en la aduana. Nos dijimos adiós con la mirada y con una sonrisa tenue prometimos que nadie sabría que lloramos en los brazos del otro, sería como un momento perdido en el tiempo. Nos despedimos para encontrarnos la mañana después en el Plaza, yo en la habitación 117 y ella en la 120. Reímos juntos mientras desayunábamos y recorrimos las calles de Nueva York. Le ayude a buscar un lugar donde vivir y ella dio su opinión cuando seleccioné el mío. Subí sus muebles y ella eligió los míos. Cada viernes la esperaba a la salida de la librería donde trabajaba y ella cada martes me llevaba el almuerzo. Los domingos mientras veíamos películas tirados en el sofá, intercambiamos impresiones de nuestras citas del sábado. Algunas veces ella me espantaba a mujeres en los bares que frecuentábamos y yo llegué a romper varias narices de idiotas que intentaban propasarse.

El tiempo pasaba deprisa en su compañía: paseos por las calles en primavera, caminatas largas por Central Park en otoño y pistas de patinaje y horas mirando escaparates en invierno. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y yo en el suyo.

-No voy a fingir tener un orgasmo-me dijo una noche mientras comíamos hamburguesas en un local.

La miré como si tuviera tres cabezas y la cátsup inundó mis papas.

-Ya sabes… Sally-Harry, película, ayer.

Sonreí al entender su alusión a Cuando Harry conoció a Sally y la famosa escena del restaurante.

-No espero que lo hagas-respondí.- Cuando eso suceda estarás en una cama debajo de mí y no fingirás- dije moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

-Idiota.

Pasaron años hasta que eso sucedió y fue el mejor momento de mi vida. No era la primera vez que me acostaba con una mujer, pero sí la primera vez que me temblaron las manos, que el estómago lo tenía hecho un nudo y el corazón me latía como loco.

Por un instante, cuando intentábamos recuperar el aliento y contralar la respiración, una parte de mi mente quiso preguntarle quien era mejor: su primer amante y gran amor, o yo. Obtuve mi respuesta segundo más tarde cuando acurrucada en mis brazos dijo mi nombre.

-Ummm-le respondí.

-Mírame- exigió. Abrí los ojos y me perdí en las profundidades de sus ojos que se abrían para mí.-Te amo-dijo y mi corazón junto con el tiempo pararon un segundo.

No le respondí. La besé como un sediento y la volví a amar. Recorrí con mis manos y mi boca su cuerpo, la veneré con mis caricias y con mis besos y cuando me introduje en ella me confesé:

-Te amo. También.

Pasaría un año y medio para que, en un camino poco transitado y cubierto de nieve de Central Park, me pusiera de rodillas y le pidiera ser mi esposa. Con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, se había arrojado a ms brazos diciendo sí.

Habían pasado dos años desde ese día, y no fueron como me imaginé, fueron mejores. Y mi mayor temor era perder todo eso. Perderla a ella.

Me recibió con una sonrisa y con cartel con mi nombre que miré con gesto interrogante.

-Siempre había querido hacer eso-respondió agitando la cartulina azul.

-¿El ridículo?-pregunté por el simple placer de verla fruncir el ceño.

-No-dijo golpeándome el brazo con su pequeño puño.- Esperar a alguien en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y necesitabas un cartel?

-¡Sí! Es parte de la fantasía.

-¿Quieres tener sexo en el…? ¡Au!

-No seas idiota-dijo golpeándome más veces.- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Lo sé-dije deteniéndome y tomándola de la cintura para que quedara frente a mí.-Pero yo hubiera preferido que corrieras a mis brazos gritando cuanto me habías extrañado, así yo te abrazaría y daríamos vueltas riéndonos y te inclinaría y besaría hasta quitarte el aliento para luego decirte que te amo.

-Eso es más ridículo que mi cartel.

-Sí pero es más clásico.

-Como sea-dijo parándose de puntas y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos,-te extrañé- susurró y junto sus labios con los míos.

Caminamos tomados de las manos jalando mi equipaje hasta la fila de los taxis. Nos acomodamos en el asiento trasero y ella dio la dirección mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado con su cartel aún en las manos.

-¿No pudimos haber tirado esa cosa?

-No

-Solo es un pedazo de papel.

-Pero muy especial.

Llegamos a su antiguo departamento envueltos en un cómodo silencio, me tendió las manos para recibir mi abrigo mientras yo miraba todo tal como lo hace un niño en una tienda de juguetes, finalmente, era la primera vez que estaba allí. Tomó mis manos y me enseño la sala que tenía un cartel de Bienvenido con letras grandes y azules.

-¿Dime que es tu nueva afición y no un fetiche?-pregunté conteniéndola risa.

-Es parte de un Plan Maestro-respondió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

-¿Planeas tapizar el mundo con letreros?

-¿Es que tomaste pastillas de estupidez?

-Tú me vuelves estúpido-dije y procedí a besarla.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde estaba acostado en su cama con ella recargada en mi pecho soltando suspiros.

-He hablado con él-me dijo e inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo entro en tensión.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunté con la mandíbula apretada,-¿Cómo está?

-Casado e igual que antes.

-¿Fue duro?-las palabras no querían salir con facilidad de mi boca, el miedo que sentí durante el vuelo se incremento mientras esperaba que ella empezara a decirme que me dejaba, que nunca pudo olvidarlo y que ya no me amaba.

-En cierto sentido, si.-Se separó de mi y se sentó en la cama intentando cubrir su desnudes con la sábana.- Fue más el hecho de saber que había pedido a mi mejor amigo…

-¿Ya no lo quieres?

-Siempre lo voy a querer-me dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica y acariciando mi cara,- viví muchas cosas con él, crecí con él y es el saber que perdí todos estos años lo que me duele.

-Pero…-se inclinó y me calló con un beso.

-Para ser honesta no sé por qué te amo si somos tan diferentes, pero lo hago. Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado y no me arrepiento de nada, cada instante contigo es maravilloso pero tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?

-De que cuando tú la veas…-su voz se quebró al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobe mi y ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.

-¡Ey! ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De ella, sigue casada con él… y si tú la vez y… y… me dejas…y…

Como un sentenciado a muerte que recibe la absolución, así me sentí y me reí de lo inverosímil de la situación: ambos estabas preocupados de la reacción del otro al enfrentar el pasado. Apretándola fuertemente le conté que me sentía igual.

-Pero eso es absurdo-me dijo frunciendo el ceño- yo te quiero a ti. Él es solo mi amigo.

-Lo mismo para ti, amor-dije acariciando su cara- yo te quiero a ti. Ella es solo… nadie.

La sonrisa que cruzó en su rostro calentó mi pecho y despejó mis dudas.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo poniéndose de pie y mi camisa.

-No puede esperar- me quejé. Yo quería hacerle el amor, no tenía ganas de hablar ni mucho menos de sorpresas.

-Esta te va a gustar. Te tiene que gustar, no se aceptan devoluciones- murmuró sólo Dios sabe qué cosas mientras salía de la recamara y aparecía segundos después con una cartulina en las manos.

-¿Volvemos a los carteles?-pregunté levantando una ceja de manera interrogante al ver que era el mismo cartel del aeropuerto.

-Sólo léelo-dijo y le dio la vuelta.

Mi cerebro proceso las palabras de manera lenta, la miré con la duda y la sorpresa en la cara, ella sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. No sé cómo me pare y logré no caerme con la sábana enredada en mis pies, pero en tres pasos esta de rodillas frente a ella, aferrando su cintura con mis manos y con la cara enterrada en su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por ms mejillas.

El cartel descansaba en piso. Era demasiado simple: la hoja azul, las letras negras y con solo cuatro palabras seguidas de mi nombre: Vas a ser papá.

**-:-:-:-**

¡Hola! De nuevo dando lata con una historia que "me llegó" a madia clase de Literatura Medieval y Tecnicas de Investigación. Cosnta de tres pequeños capítulos que espero sean de su agrado.

Para quienes leen "El colmo..." estoy a mitad de la trama y espero no tradarme. ¡Gracias por esperar! Voy a intetar adelantar mis ensayos finales para poder sentarme a escribir.

Por cierto, si hay alguien de Argentina o de cualquier lugar que tenga información o sepa dónde puedo burcarla (lo más eguro sería via online) sobre _Juana Manuela Gorriti_ se los agradeceré muchísimo.

Un beso y esperando sus dudas, chismes, comentrios y opiniones...

Kry


End file.
